


La Contredance

by peachyparkj



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyparkj/pseuds/peachyparkj
Summary: Philippe and the Chevalier share a quiet, sweet evening in their room.





	La Contredance

**Author's Note:**

> La Contredance - Jean Baptiste Lully, Andrew Lawrence King  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6uTG8aP0R1Zr91k7deQ6pG?si=mhf7f8lgRriQzuwXs09SYA

There they lay, silk sheets cast over them as if posing for a portrait. Though no portrait could capture the love shining from Philippe’s soft green eyes. Here the two had been for hours, enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Chevalier propped himself up on his elbow, facing his boyfriend, bearing a grin wider than the sea. “Catch,” he laughed as he tossed a berry right at the other man’s face. To his surprise, Philippe caught the fruit between his teeth and gave Chevalier a dashing grin before dropping into a fit of giggles.

“I win,” teased Philippe, as he leaned back onto the pillows. “Though it’s not exactly what I was hoping to win tonight.” He glanced at Chevalier mischievously.

“What was it you had hopes of winning, my darling?” Chevalier questioned, softly, brushing the hair from Philippe’s face. Philippe reached a hand to the back of Chevalier’s neck and pulled him in so their brows met.

“I want nothing more than to be in your favor for the rest of our days. I want to be yours and you to be mine. You won me so easily… Have I done enough to have won your true affections in return?” He whispered all this with eyes closed, reserved. Chevalier brought Philippe’s chin up so both pairs of green met.

“You don’t have to win me, for a willingly gave myself to you the moment I saw you. Nothing would make me more happy than to stay just like this, with you, forever.” Philippe gazed with longing and relief at the beautiful man before him, and felt a joy too great to be compared to anything in our realm. It was almost as if he were floating weightless on a cloud. He remembered the presence of gravity only when he felt the weight of his lover’s chest on his own, the blond’s curls cascading over his face. Here they stayed, feeling nothing but each other and the bliss of love. The fire crackling and fingers tracing lightly on skin were the last things sensed by the pair as they drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write for this pair but this just kinda spilled out of me so here it is


End file.
